TV systems are becoming increasingly capable, allowing customers to not only enjoy traditional TV programming but also to undertake some tasks that previously were considered to be computer-based. As understood herein, certain of these tasks can be executed by TV systems to increase the enjoyment and experience of interacting with the system. Among such tasks, as recognized herein, are social networking with other peer households having appropriate systems.